The subject matter described herein relates to communication systems.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver. The receptacle assembly includes an elongated cavity that extends between an opening of the cavity and an electrical connector that is disposed within the cavity and mounted to the circuit board. The pluggable module is inserted through the opening and advanced toward the electrical connector in the cavity. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection. Conventional communication systems may include multiple cavities and communication connectors for mating with multiple pluggable modules.
Some known communication systems utilize status indicators that are visible on the front chassis or bezel of the system to indicate to the user the connection and/or transmission status of the various I/O connector assemblies and pluggable modules. In conventional systems, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are placed on the host circuit board in an area where the emitted light from the LEDs is piped by a rigid molded lightpipe to the front bezel. The number of status indicators per port, along with the location at the port and on the circuit board, as well as the size and shape of the receptacle housing may vary greatly among different products or customers. As such, a manufacturer is faced with the problem and expense of retooling the rigid molded light pipes to meet different customer requirements. Additionally, some communication systems have complex routing of the light pipes and/or routing of the light pipes in areas needed for cooling of the other components of the system, such as the pluggable modules.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system design that provides configurable status indicators to meet customer needs.